Sasori Love story Chapter 4
by SoTrublesome17
Summary: Chapter 4 guys!


Chapter four

You woke up the next morning with a smile on your face. You opened your eyes and the first thing you saw was Sasori's sweet, peaceful face.

"I wish you didn't have to go…" you whispered, A few moments after you said that, there was a knock on the door. You both shot up in surprise. He was sleepily rubbing his eyes as he turned his gaze toward you and smiled. You smiled back at him and he leaned over to kiss you.

"Morning beautiful." He said, his fingertips gently rubbing against your cheek.

"Morning." You smiled kissing his hand then getting up and grabbing Sasori's t-shirt off the floor and putting it on. You dug around for your underwear and pulled those on too. You didn't wait for Sasori, and slowly made your way to the door, rubbing your eyes and your hair was messy from the night before. You opened the door and standing there was a random ninja guy. He looked you up and down with wondering eyes.

"Excuse me?" you yelled, covering yourself up. He cleared his throat and quickly looked away.

"Umm, I'm here to see Sasori AkaSuna?" he said looking past you. You turned to see Sasori walk toward the door, yawning and scratching his chest. He was wearing nothing but boxers.

"Sup?" he said once he got closer to the door. Sasori was now talking directly to the guy, you looked from Sasori to the guy, and back again then shrugged.

"I'll go make breakfast before you leave, 'Kay?" you said. Sasori smiled at you as if to say okay, so you walked away into the kitchen.

~Sasori's point of view~

You watched Lyra walk away to the kitchen. You turned to Yuuna and crossed your arms. Yes he has a girl's name.

"Okay, so did they tell you I have to leave sooner?" you asked.

"No actually, you don't have to go at all." He said becoming more comfortable in your doorway. Your arms dropped.

"What do you mean?" you asked, totally confused.

"Apparently the spy was found in the grass village dead yesterday. They think suicide?"

"Really?" you shouted.

"Yeah, so you don't have to go." He shrugged.

"Hmm…" you thought. "Well that sucks. I don't get paid do I?" you added. Yuuna just shrugged.

"Go see the Kazekage later I guess."

"Fuck…" you went into think mode.

"By the way, who's the pretty blonde?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, my girlfriend…" you snapped out of your train of thought.

"She's cute." He added. You nodded, glancing back at her. She was cooking some bacon. You liked when she cooked, it always tasted so good. You didn't know what it was but the eggs always had a sort of zing to them.

"Yeah, she's great." You mumbled.

"I guess you got lucky last night, eh?" he blurted out. You felt your face go red as your head snapped back to him.

"What?" you yelled. He just laughed.

"So you did?" he asked. Your face was so warm you thought it would melt off. You touched your face, trying to make it stop.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" you panicked. Yuuna just laughed then gave you a man hug. You know, the one where the guy throws his arm around the other guys shoulders and pulls him to the side?

"Ha ha, good job, buddy." Yuuna shouted.

"I never said that!" you panicked more. He just kept laughing.

"Dude, its fine. Don't freak. Good job man. She's a beauty." He encouraged. _'he makes it sound like she's a new shiny ninja tool or something…' _you thought.

"Umm… thanks?" you said.

"Ha ha! Okay, I'll see you later, unless you invite me in for breakfast?"

"Get out!" you shouted, pushing him out the door.

"Ah, it's okay, I ate already. See yah!" you twitched and slammed the door.

"Stupid. Dumb. Shit. Asshole. Bitch." You muttered under your breath as you walked away from the door.

~Lyra's point of view~

You heard the door slam and looked up the see Sasori muttering to himself angrily. You put some eggs in the pan after removing the bacon and added some milk, onion powder and parsley flakes to it, quickly putting the spices away so it was a secret.

"What happened?" you asked putting bread in the toaster.

"Apparently I don't have to go…" he said, walking over to you.

"Really? How come?" you asked flipping the eggs around the pan. He got some plates down from the cupboard.

"They found my guy dead in the grass village…"

"So what now?" you turned off the stove and put the cooked eggs, bacon and toast on the plates and opened the refrigerator to grab the ketchup.

"I don't think I'll get paid until next mission. I guess I'll have to save the money I have now."

"I wish you'd get paid anyways, I mean… it's not your fault your guy already died, and they made you prepare." You said putting the plates down on the table. Sasori was already sitting down so he dug right in, and you took a bite. He nodded in agreement to you.

Five minutes later, Sasori was dressed in his pajama pants and you gave him his shirt back, putting your pajamas back on as well. He was washing the dishes as you came up behind him.

"You sure you don't want me to do the dishes?" you asked. He shook his head.

"You cooked. It's only fair I clean up." He said. You agreed relentlessly. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Sasori put the dish down and wiped his hands on a towel as he went to the door. "I'll get it."

"M-Kay." He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Sasori, I'm back!" you looked to see the same man from before.

"What now, Yuuna?" Sasori said angrily. The Yuuna guy pulled out a thick envelope and handed it to Sasori. Curious, you walked over to Sasori's side. Sasori opened the envelope and there was a wad of cash in it.

"Apparently you got paid anyways. You're not supposed to, but you did. Don't know how you do it, but there you go. Well, see yah later." Yuuna explained walking away. Sasori closed the door and looked at you seriously.

"What?" you asked.

"How'd you do that?" he asked, sitting at the table.

"Do what?" you asked, sitting down with him.

"You said you wished upon a star to get here right?" he asked. You nodded. "Wish for something. Anything!" you began to think.

"Umm… what should I wish for?" you asked.

"I don't know something from your home world maybe? Like your clothes or a book?" you nodded.

"I wish I had my wardrobe from home here." You said. Suddenly there was a loud thud from the bed room. You jumped up from your seat and ran to the room. Sasori slowly made his way after you. You opened the door and saw your dresser from home in the middle of the room.

"I wish I had a cookie." You said. You turned to see Sasori suddenly holding a cookie. He looked at you, then the cookie, and began to eat it. "Hey! That's mine!" you shouted.

"So you have a gift then…" he said, giving you the half eaten cookie.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You wish for something, it happens. Which means you're special." He walked closer to you and smiled, kissing your forehead. You thought.

"Maybe, if that's how it works… I can go home to tell my family I'm okay. His expression grew sad.

"You're going to leave me?" he asked. Your face glowed in realization.

"No, no! That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?" tears forming in his eyes.

"What I mean is I can go visit my family and come back. My life is with you Sasori. I want to live the rest of my life with you. I love you _and _only you." You explained. He calmed down a little and began to think. After a few moments of thinking, he looked up at you and blushed.

"You came up with a conclusion?" you asked.

"Marry me." He whispered. Your face turned pink.

"What?" you asked breathlessly. He cleared his throat and took your hand, getting to his knees.

"Marry me! Then I know you will never leave me. I love you too much to lose you, so please, Marry—"

"Yes." Sasori smiled in a shocked sort of way.

"Really?"

"Yes. I will." You smiled as his smiled grew. He stood up and pulled you into his arms and held you there. Kissing your face and telling you he loved you over and over. You pulled away and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. You looked into each other's eyes.

"So, where's my ring?" you joked, laughing slightly. He went pale for a second, and then looked to the envelope that was now on the floor. You watched him bend over to pick it up and look inside, counting the money. He then looked to the ceiling in thought, muttering words under his breath.

"Okay." He maneuvered around you and walked into the bedroom. You heard him begin to rummage through things. You got up to see what he was doing, leaning against the door frame. He had a little tin can in front of him that he was counting money from. You walked up to him and touched his arm.

"I was kidding… I don't need a ring." You whispered. He opened his drawer and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt. Not bothering to change else where he put them on.

"Yes you do. I'll but both our rings and we'll get married today."

"Today? I—I don't even have a dress, or any friends to be brides maids! It's so sudden!" you shouted trying to process it all at once.

"We'll find a minister. We don't need a big wedding. I know it's a girl thing, but I just can't wait to be married to you." He rested his hand on your cheek, and kissed your forehead, when he was done putting on his shirt. Black skinny jeans, and a plain white t-shirt was what he had pulled together. You had to take a step back because if you didn't, you would have torn those sexy clothes right off him. You couldn't take your eyes off him.

"O—okay, but I at least want a pretty dress. Even a sun dress, I don't care. Please?" you asked.

"okay." He handed you a hundred dollars. "Is that enough? Go get one and I'll go get the rings and minister. Is that okay?" you nodded and kissed his cheek as he ran out the door. You smiled to yourself and realized what had just happened. As you realized, you fell to your knees and began to cry tears of joy.


End file.
